


Kiss the wounds better, will ya?

by pumpkinandbeanies



Category: South Park
Genre: (include spoilers), Abuse, Abusive Parents, Accepting Parents, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Make up sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, make out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinandbeanies/pseuds/pumpkinandbeanies
Summary: Craig and Kenny has a very complicated relationship. Kenny needs to work extra after school and keep out of problem from his family and his alcoholic and abusive father.Craig isn't happy about how things are escalating and aren't sure about how to handle the situation and they both silently come to the conclusion that maybe sex is the best shot they have.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I have written to much fluff earlier when I started writing and wanted to change things up.  
> Crenny is my favourite South Park ship and I think it's to little fan stuff out there, and the best way to get the numbers up is to contribute.  
> This is, of course, an original storyline (I don't own South park or their characters) but it's inspired from the American series "Shameless" to show the difference between how households live and handle their kids being homosexual.
> 
> In the rest of the chapters spoilers be found sense I will be having warnings for violence or anything similar in the beginner notes.

The pling from the cashier echoed in the empty store as he rested his head in his hand with his elbow holding him up as he hovered over the counter.

"Hey Kenny" Billy Miller turned around from the shelf, his pants low on his hips and trying to seem like he actually had done any work. "Wanna take a break and get out on a smoke?"  
He approached the blond that answered by reaching up and grabbing a cigarette package from the counter before nodding at the door.

Billy lit his one before handing it over to Kenny who nodded as a thank you before holding his hand around his cigarette to not let any wind blow it out.

He just got his cigarette lit before his phone vibrated, he picked it up and wiped off the cracked screen before reading '***** Fucker' on the screen.

Billy hovered over him. "Chick problems?" Kenny snorted and tilted his head to the side. "Dude, I wish" he said before breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"You care if I head home a bit earlier today? I have this school project-" "You're lying" "Yeah I am."  
"Sure not that it matters. It's not like anyone comes here anyway." Kenny lifts his eyebrow at the other.  
"Well, except that creepy perverted dude that comes here once in a while to try and hit me up. I don't think he counts."

"So, it's cool?" "Yeah, whatever. I mean really I think we could just check in and out here and it wouldn't make any difference."  
Billy said, a snicker turning into coughing and Kenny couldn't help but grin.

"I won't risk it through, I need this job." He let the cigarette drop to the ground before putting it out with his foot. "Me too, for what else reason would I take this shitty job." He told before taking out another cigarette, throwing away the other one.

"I feel ya, anyway, I gotta go." "See ya tomorrow, and hey, get a hold of those chick problems." Kenny sighed when he opened the door. "Not chick problems." He told before the door slammed shut behind him.

Kenny started walking, it was just hinting at spring and it was still dark pretty early, not even close to it starting to light up when he was heading home from work.

It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself, he had grown up in the slums of time and he wasn't a little baby anymore.  
Even so, it wasn't like he wasn't troubled by the deep shadows and the dead end allies around.

He felt followed and turned up his orange hood hanging around his neck, wondering if he should light another cigarette as company when he walked home.

"Why weren't you replying to my text?" a voice came up behind him and Kenny showed his elbow in the direction the voice were coming from before he could think further.

"DuDE what thE fuck" Craig called out from the ground, holding over his bleeding nose. "Blame yourself, you don't just creep up on people whenever around here."

"Jerk." he looked down to wipe off the blood his nose when he heard footsteps fading and quickly got up on his feet. "heY!" he called and Kenny that had started walking stopped and turned his head. "What?"

"You were gonna leave me on the ground?" "Damn straight I was. You're not just thick now you're stupid too."  
"Dude whats up with you?" he asked, catching up with the blond that now turned his hood down again.  
"Nothings up with me."  
"You're more of a douche than normally."  
"Oh, you're flattering me." Kenny said with a small grin and Craig bumped his shoulder.

"Now answer my question, my messages."  
"I was busy at work."  
"Kenny, are, you, fucking, kidding, me." Craig looked disturbed over at him. "You do nothing at work, the only people coming by are me or that perverted man pathetically failing with hitting on Billy."  
"Yeah I do realise that was a shitty lie. I didn't wanna think about it."

"You don't wanna think about what? This? You can't just ignore it." Craig played with the strings attached to his hat.  
"I can't?" Kenny turned around so he faced Craig head on. "Just watch me."

Craig was quick and grabbed a hold of his jacket, getting Kennys smoked breath right in the face.  
"Listen up here you cocky prick" Craig said, his breath husky in his ear. "A very little percent of guys would keep up with this. You're lucky. Don't screw it up."

Kenny grabbed the strap attached to Craigs pants and pulled him up closer. "You know how I feel about that voice" and Craig couldn't help but smile in victory.  
"Do I? I don't think so." Craig flashed an innocent face. "Tell me, Mccormick, how do you feel about this voice?"

Kenny pulled him into a dead end alley, Craig on him in seconds. Kennys phone vibrated again and before Kenny could pick it up Craigs hand was in his pocket. "***** Fucker?" Kenny shrugged. "It rhymes."


	2. That's gay, Tucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters to get this story going but I will get lazier on updates out of experience so just warning you.

  


"F-fuck" Craig stutters as he his hand is trying to find something to grab a hold of in the bathroom stall. "I though you s-said this was gonna" he paused to suck in a breath "be discreet." He said, looking down at Kenny who was on his knees in front of him.

Kenny pulls his mouth away from his dick to talk. "It was, so shut up the fuck up Tucker," he said before his mouth is starting to head back to the other males cock when he got irrupted.  
"How many guys have had the honour to have such a romantic setting in the school toilets?"  
Kenny flips him off before he answers "keep making snorky remarks and I'm gonna bite it off"

Craig just snickered before letting Kenny head back to finish what he had started.  
Kenny wasn't inexperienced, he hadn't been with many guys before and then it had just been one night stands.  
You could easy say that girl was his greater side but Craig sure wasn't complaining.

Craig's hand tightened in the blond's hair, he was sure he didn't mind it tho, Kenny had done the opposite to complain before when he had done similar things.  
"I'm..I'm close-" he utters, his legs starting to get less keen about the thought of having to stand up.

Kenny pulled off again but this time to run his tongue on the underside, making Craig groan out low in his throat as he felt Kennys hand wrap around him, his eyes shut unintentionally which was a shame cause he would have loved to see the moment where he shot his load over Kennys face.

It wasn't too bad to opened them with his breath stuck in his throat and seeing Kenny with his mouth open and cum over in straps over his face either.

"Quicker than usual." Kenny remarked as he stood up, Craig passing him some paper to wipe his face off.  
"Missed you." Craig replied as he tucked himself back onto his underwear and buttoned up his pants, dragging a hand through his hair and feeling his own flushed skin against his cold hand.

Kenny snorted. "gay," he said, resting his back against the bathroom stall and getting up a lighter and a cigarette.  
"Wanna share?" he asked and Craig who were still collecting himself back together.

"Who's gay now?"  
Kenny rolled his eyes. "It's not gay you're just.." "-indirectly kissing on a stick." Craig finished for him as he stood again to rest on the wall on the opposite side to Kenny.

"Fuck you." He said as he lit it, his fingers holding it smoothly. "Again? Thought that was just what you did."  
"Only gay people would see the gay in sharing a cigarette. Simply for economic reasons." Craig rolled his eyes and reached up to take his turn on the cigarette when Kenny reach it up high.

"hey, my turn." Kenny shook his head. "No way, not after your cocky comebacks."  
Craig didn't always like being tall but when it came to being taller and Kenny he loved it.  
Kenny was about 5'7 when Craig, on the other hand, was around 6'2 in height which made him noticeable taller.

"Forgot your place shorty?" he asked, stepping forward and snatching the cigarette easy from the others hand who looked at him like he wanted death for the raven-haired.  
Craig took a deep breath before pushing out smoke in the blond's face. "Asshole." he said as he tried to keep himself from coughing.

"I may be an asshole but I'm an asshole with a cigarette apart from you." he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Like it matters, I have two-thirds of a package in my jacket anyway."  
"Yeah and you can have anyyyy of those." he nudged the cigarette to make some ash fall off. "except for this one."

Kenny took up his hand and tried to grab it with no success.  
"How does it feel to be short?" Kenny rolled his eyes and elbowed him in the stomach, making him hover down in the right height for Kenny to snap the cigarette from his fingers. "Great."

Kenny took a breath before handling it over to Craig whose nose had started bleeding again from the hit some days ago.  
"God it's almost like I'm your mom." he said, with a strong grip settling Craig down on the toilet.

"Do you give your mom mediocre blowjobs?" he asked with his head tilt up so he wouldn't get blood on his pants.  
"Excuse you, mediocre blowjobs?" Kenny said with an offended huff, giving him the paper he had wiped the cum of his face with.

Craig took it and held it under his nose.  
"I like that with that statement you got offended by the mediocre blowjob part."  
Kenny took another inhale off the cigarette. "I wouldn't insult me too much or this cigarette will burn into your wound soon." he warned, shooting a glare at Craig.

"More paper." he asked for, holding his hand out and some blood runs down his face from the red, over-absorbed paper.  
"Think you deserve it Tucker?" Kenny asks, taking out the cigarette on the ground.

"I'm bleeDING." Kenny stood still. "I don't hear a yes or no?" "YeS you moron." he called, now needing to hang forward instead, drips of blood colouring the bathroom floor.  
"Fine." he handed him some paper and Craig quickly switched it out and threw the other one away.

"You're such a shithead Mccormick." he glared at him with anger but the other just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I gave you a blowjob and provided you paper I am not so sure."

"The biggest douche." he said, finally feeling like the blood started to stop flowing from his nose.  
"I wouldn't even have started bleeding if you hadn't elbowed me in the face the other day."  
"If you weren't such a clingy pussy you wouldn't have gotten hit." he pulled out another cigarette from his jacket and lit that one too.  
It wasn't like anyone would notice if they smelled like smoke anyway, the whole school smelled like a forest fire for all the years of poor, south side, students.

"I'm late for class" he noted, taking a step away from the wall. "Since when did you start caring about class?" he asked, noticing his white shirt had gotten some red spots on it.  
Kenny just shrugged his shoulders and walked out with a puff of smoke following him.

Craig hold his breath until he heard him exit the bathroom, taking the paper away from under his nose and standing up. "..fuck" he groaned, taking in a harsh breath through his nose. He tightened his fist before giving the bathroom stalls white wall a rough kick. "fUCK..!"


	3. Craig and Kenny are asses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse  
> the next chapter will be longer.

"Been playing paintball while we were gone?" Cartman asked as Kyle and Stan had a cheap grin on their faces.  
"Nah. Then I would've taken you with me. You would cover up as a human shield for at least half the team with that body."  
Cartman gave an offended huff in his direction.

"Got fun on the streets then?" Stan asked as Kenny sat down with his lunch tray on the low standard benches.  
He furred his eyebrows when he sat down. "No..? What's up with you and your sudden fucks given about my spare time."

Kyle reached forward in his direction and Kenny shrugged back with a disgusted facial expression, Kyle just rolled his eyes and made a gesture to lean in. Kenny sighed but followed and the ginger haired boy poked a spot on his neck.

"oush" Kenny said as he jerked back, Kyle sat back in his seat, it shouldn't hurt that much. He looked down. oh.

_"Hey, Craig... Craig." he lightly bumped his shoulder and Craig stood straight again, taking his lips away from the blond's neck. "What?" he asked with an uncertain grin on his lips._  
_"My breaks over," Kenny called out while trying to catch the others eye._

_"Okay" he simply said before leaning back onto his neck._  
_"Craig. I'm serious i-" he got interrupted when he sucked in a breath, Craig's body being a liiiittle to close for Kenny wanting to do something about it._

_"Tucker." He called and lifted his knee so Craig needed to back off. He pulled at the blue hat strap so he came closer when Kenny had taken a step away from the wall._  
_A bit hesitant before kissing him, Craig leant in without minding until Kenny decided it was enough and separated their kiss before wandering off._

_"See ya" he called, looking back at Craig who had a more confident grin on his lips by now. "Will do" he replied, giving a slight nod back._

That's why he had looked so smug..Cocky bastard.  
"Picked up a whore last night?" Cartman asked who had decided his friends deserved his attention again.  
Kenny thought about it before stabbing a way too undercooked carrot with his fork.  
"Something like that."

"Billy told us you had chick problems," Stan said and Kenny let out a groan. "I have said it once and I will say it again. I, do not, have, chick problems !" he said, realising too late maybe he had been a bit too loud, the tables next to them turning to see what the noise was about, Craig included.

He turned his head so he would just look the right amount of interested in why a teenage guy would yell in the canteen.  
Kenny took his lunch tray, stood up and headed for the door. Feeling someone grab the arm of his shirt he stopped.

"You have something there." Craig said, scratching the part of his own neck that was covered in a hickey on Kenny's, a sadistic smile on his face.

Kenny dropped his tray on their table before flipping him off, leaving quickly through the exit door.

 

\---..---..---

**2 Missed call(s)**  
**5 Text(s)**

Kenny clicked his phone off before sliding it back in his pocket.  
Did that scumbag think he wanted to spend time with him after this? Dream on boy.

"Did the problem get better or worse by the state of your neck?" Billy asked, looking up at Kenny who sat on the disk.  
Kenny leant down and looked him in the face.  
"Billy, in the politest way I can say this to you:"  
He grabbed a light but steady hold of his sweater.  
"Tell anyone else I have chick problems and I'll rip your fucking tongue out."

Billy nodded and Kenny let go.  
"Very straight forward." he said, his glance now forward.  
"I take pride in that." he answered, it vibrated in his pocket.

He sighed before taking up his phone and unlocking it.

**12:46 PM ***** Fucker: Dude, sorry about that earlier.**  
**12:48 PM ***** Fucker: I mean it, it was a dick move, I know you are sensitive for that shit for whatever reason.**  
**01:57 PM ***** Fucker: Come back to school.**  
**05:18 PM ***** Fucker: Kenny don't ignore me, you know I just went by when your shift ended last time.**  
**06:02 PM ***** Fucker: Kenny you ass.**  
**07: 22 PM ***** Fucker: Fine.**

Kenny didn't reply and slide off the counter.  
"My shift ends in eight minutes so I'm gonna bail them."  
"Sure." Billy said, seeming a bit offended by the way Kenny had threatened him earlier.  
Kenny decided that he didn't care and made his way past him, changing his shirt quickly before putting on his jacket.  
"Later" he called before he headed out.

He walked for a few minutes, his fingers itched and he looked down at the spot where his phone bucked out a bit from his pocket.  
Then up.  
Then on his phone.  
No, fuck that, Craig was right up his 'Fuck you' list. In a bad way.

Even so, the twenty-five-minute walk felt a lot longer without having a tall, dorky brick wall named Craig as company or someone to half carelessly blowing up his phone.

When he approached his house he could see the lights was on and when he got even closer people yelling from within.  
He usually could just slide past it when it was like that, he would have to skip dinner but it was easily worth it.  
He pulled down the trashed door handle and opened the door.  
"There YOU are!"  
Apparently, today wouldn't be an easy day.

"Stuart no!" he heard his mum call with her thick accent behind but his father was already approaching him with angry steps.  
Kenny closed his eyes.  
He wish he had texted Craig.


	4. A story about being chased by your dad inside your bedroom window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenny is away from school and hasn't given Craig even a fuck off.  
> Craig starts looking for information when, on Friday, he still doesn't know.  
> Tweek offers to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bruises, use of alcohol, post-abuse.
> 
> I just realised this chapter is longer than the other three chapters together so far.  
> Anyway, you got your long chapter as I promised.  
> I am a bit worried about the Tweek part and about it being a bit o quick? A bit too cheesy dialogue? Anyway, comment what you like and I hope you enjoy.

"Dude..Dude, uh, I mean. Karen?"  
"..Yes Craig." Karen turned around, placing her brown hair over her shoulder.  
"I was just wondering.." he scratched his neck, his eyes looking in another direction.  
"..do you know why Kevins not in school?"  
Karen stumbled with her books that she was holding.  
"No. No he's.. sick. Yes. Sick."  
"But I-" "If you will excuse me now I have to hurry to class."  
"We don-" he raised his hand to grab her shoulder.  
"Bye Craig."

Craig sighed and turned around. Class? Right, they had lunch.  
Craig took the food he wanted, gave the student in front of him his usually 'Fuck Off' face when they took to long in line and sat down beside Tweek, Token and Clyde.

"Have you guys heard anything from Kenny?"  
"Kenny? You mean that asshole that hangs out with Eric and the others?" Clyde asked and Tweek picked in his food.  
He sighed. "That's the one"  
"Nah. Haven't seen him around." Token replies.

"Why so interested in him Craig?" Clyde asked and Craig decided to steer the topic into another direction.  
"So Tweek, why not eating?"  
Tweek quickly looked up, his fork shaking in his hand.  
"Do.Do you k-know the stan..standars on t-t-this place? M-m-maybe som..some one poisoned my f-food."

"I don't think someone would want to poison you." he replied. Picking up something he thinks was supposed to be chicken.  
"Y-you don't Cr-Craig?" Tweek asked, looking around before looking back at Tweek.  
"I mean, yeah, no I- Kyle!"

Kyle who was talking with Stan turned around.  
"Craig? What do you want?" He stood up and laid his hand on his shoulder.  
"I got to talk to you about, a school project?"  
"You mean the school project we turned in two weeks ago and that I did with Stand?" That caught Stans attention who looked over at Craig.  
"Yep. That one." Kyle rolled his eyes and gave his tray to Stan.  
"Okay let's go."

"I am just as excited to talk to you as you are to me so let's just get over with it." Craig said, both going to the side of the cafeteria.  
"Have you heard anything about Kenny?"  
"Kenny?" Kyle adjusted his hat.  
"Yes, Kenny."  
"Since when did you start to care?"  
"Since when do you care whether or not I do?" Craig clenched his teeth.

"Fair point. I guess he's home." Kyle answered, starting to move.  
"Do you know WHY he's home?"  
Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "I guess his dad kicked his ass again or something." he said before leaving to go back to his friends.

Craig stopped in his tracks. Kenny never told him anything about this, why not? He furred his eyebrows together in a stern expression not paying attention when he got back at the table.

 _"Tweek it's obvious you like him you act weird all the time."_  
_"R-r-really y-you th..think he knows?"_  
_"If someone doesn't know I'm surprised."_  
_"Shh.. he's coming back."_  
_"If it's already obvious why just let him know."_  
_"N-n-n-no you can't do that.?"_  
_"He's probably already heard. Craig. Craig?"_   Token bumped Craig's shoulder.  
"CRAIG."

Craig snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" Clyde and Token rolled their eyes and continued looking at their phone, Tweek let out a sigh of relief, laying his forward against the table.  
"You guys are weird." Craig said as he sat down at their table again, pushing away his food, he wasn't hungry anymore.

"You're creepy when you're sad." Clyde said, his mouth full of food. "Oh wow. Thanks for the enormous amount of friend support I get for showing my feelings."  
"Shit he's sensitive too. On your period?" Craig let out a huff, flipped him off and took his tray and left.

He went to trash it when he heard footsteps beside him.  
Tweek running to him, placing his hand on the table, making a disgusted face and taking it away quickly, wiping it off on his pants.  
"Oh jeez.." Tweek looked up nervously.  
"Hi Tweek." he said, turning to him.  
"Y'know, I'm, I-I'm sure he's doing j-just fine." he said, his fingers dragging in his shirt and dragging through his hair.

"Thanks."  
"Y-you can always come o-over to my place if..if you w-want to. I me-mean, just, if you need someone to..to talk t-to? Just..don't c-call it makes such l-loud noi..noises."  
"I appreciate it Tweek." Craig turned his back starting to start to walk before turning it again.  
"Really, I'm fine." He said before nodding, Tweak staying. Nervously fumbling with his bandaged hands, jumping when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

 

**..--..--..**

 

Craig kicked his foot a bit before taking a deep breath.  
Man up Craig what the fuck is wrong with you.  
"Oh. TWEAK! IS THIS YOUR **BOYFRIEND**?"  
Craig's cheeks flushed as he blurred out a _"what?"_   Tweek running down the stairs, nudging away his mom from the door.  
"H-He's just a friend m-mom. J-j-esus Christ."

"Uhm." Craig stood awkward on the stairs.  
"I..I am so-so sorry about that. C-come in." He stood away from the door, a cup of coffee in his hand.  
Craig didn't know if this were the right time to start questioning his decision but he went inside.

"You boys want anything? Cookies? Coffee? You know there's always things in the bathroom c-""MOM HE IS NOT MY B-BOYF-FRIEND." Tweek said, taking Craig's hand and dragging him up the stairs.

"I'm sorry my mom is a bit.." "..much?" "yeah."  
Tweek opened the door to his room. It didn't look like Craig had thought it would but it certainly looked like Tweeks.  
He had mugs and stains on his table. Posters up on abnormal and fantasy creatures.  
He also had drawings up on his walls and full of papers in the trash, his bed messy and a Tv on the wall.

"Have you made those?" he said, pointing at the drawings on the walls. "Y-ye-yeah." he stuttered, dragging in his shirt collar.  
"That's cool."  
"R-r-really? Y-you like t-them?"  
"Yeah. I just told you." Craig looked around and Tweek sat down on his bed.  
"I..I didn't think y-you would..actually s-sh-show u-up." he said, Craig, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Well, you invited me and I didn't have anything better to do."  
"I w-will take that as a c-compli-compliment."  
"Yeah okay, that works." Craig looked up at him. "So, w-what do you wanna d-do?"

"I'm up for whatever really."  
"A-a movie is co-cool then..?"  
"Yep." Craig laid down on the bed. His mind was overwhelmed with many thoughts, not like he would seem any different than he usually did anyway.  
Tweek picked up a wireless keyboard to chose movies on the television.  
"Wow. That's really cool." Craig leant over Tweeks shoulder to see it better.

"oh yeah. I..I guess it's p-retty cool." he said, choosing Deadpool on the TV to put on.  
"Do-Does that..work f-for y-you?" he said, glaring at Craig.  
"Oh yeah. I like that movie." he said a light smile on his face.

Craig pressed play and lay down on the pillows, Tweek laying beside him.  
Craig had watched this many time and enjoyed it, he had almost memorised the lines.  
"How did you know I liked it?"  
"I-I guessed..?" Tweek said, his hands moving to lazily lay on Craig's knee.

After fifty minutes Craig was laughing and Tweek was laying with his head on Craig's chest, watching him with interest.  
Craig showing any emotions apart from seeming dead inside or pissed was rare and Tweek was surprised.

Craig reached his hand up in the blond hair.  
"Hey Kenn-" Tweek looked up. _Shit._

  
He had got way too caught up in this.  
"Look. Tweek." he gently pushed of Tweeks head from his chest.  
"W-w-what?" He sat up quickly.  
"I got to go, like, right now. I have something to do."  
"Oh."  
"It's not about you. I just, I got to go."

  
"Is t-this, about...Kenny?"  
Craig stopped in his tracks, hand on the door.  
"Yes Tweek this is about Kenny."

Craig made his way quickly down the stairs.  
"Leaving already?" Kenny's mom stood in the kitchen, cooking what he assumed was dinner.  
"Sorry, Mrs. Tweek, something..came up." he said, tying his shoes. "Okay, you're welcome back whenever."

It was a pretty long way to Kenny's house. Tweek lived in the good grounds on one side of town. Coffee shops, trending clothes, as fancy restaurants as you could get in South Park.  
Kenny lived in the other part of town, the slums and Craig himself lived somewhere in the middle.

It was still pretty cold outside and he regretted not putting more on before going out.  
With red fingers and smoke coming out from his mouth he stood outside Kenny's house.  
He thought he would do the classic 'throw stones at the window' when he realised Kenny's house was at ground level and he could just as easily go and knock.  
The stone thing he was stupid anyway, he then decided.

He made his way through the yard quietly before pulling out his freezing hands from his jacket pockets, knocking on the window.  
When no one answered he did it again, and again.

He was just supposed to head home, if Kenny so badly didn't want him here, who was he to force him, when he decided to make his way up front to make sure.

He was more surprised then he had imagen to finding Kenny sitting on the fence with his hood up, the furr of it almost blocking out all his face.  
He had a bottle in his right hand and held onto the fence with the left.  
God, he had missed seeing him.  
He would never admit it, and god heavens never say it, it wasn't how you did stuff around here. And if he should start breaking the norms maybe right now wasn't the time to start.

If Craig didn't know he was living here he would probably just assume he was a short grown drunk, especially when he walked closer and heard him speak, he was playing with a lighter, watching the flames in times with the rhythm of the words.  
When it was lit Craig could just barely see past the tip of his nose.

"Ladybird, Ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire and your children are gone. Ladybird, Ladybird fly away home, your house is on fire and your children shall burn. All except on-" Something makes a sound under Craig's sneakers and Kenny turns his head.  
"Craig Tucker! Looking horrible as always." he says, taking a swing at the bottle, his balance wobbling on the fence.

"Good to see you too." Craig looked up, only being able to see two eyes in the shadow of the hood.  
He couldn't resist smiling and he tried to suppress it was fucked up that he did.  
"Eh." Kenny jumped down the fence the best way he could.  
"Cut the crap, who told you." he said and Craig got a bit taken back.

He had thought that Kenny would be more giggly and wasted from the bottle in his hand than he seemed to be.  
Maybe smiling when he saw him.  
Maybe, just maybe, drunkenly wrap his arms around his neck, begging him to stay.

"Told me about what?" he asked, his hands acting restless in his pockets.  
"About this." Kenny used the back of his head to pull down his hood, the flickering streetlight providing enough light to see his face.  
It was bad.

He had a cut over his cheekbones, a blue eye and bruises on his neck that went in a pattern he couldn't figure out yet.  
"Covers up your hickey nicely anyway."  
Kenny laughed before pushing him hard on the chest making him stumbled back.

"Fuck you Tucker." he spat before grabbing a hold of his jacket pushing him up against the fence, it made a loud rattling sound.  
"WHICH OF THE SISSYS TOLD YOU! **FUCKING SPEAK.** "  
Craig got wide eyed and by reflex grabbed a hold of Kenny's wrist. He thought about saying it was Karen so he would go easily on Kyle, but he wasn't sure in this case, being family would make a difference to the treatment Kenny would give them.

"Kyle! Fucking god it was Kyle."  
Kenny locked his eyes on him before slowly loosening the grip of his hand, Craig grabbing a hold of the fence when he let go. "Shit."

Kenny just looked away from him with an annoyed look on his face. "I'm gonna get him for this." He said. It wasn't until he dragged a hand through his hair Craig realised he had been hurt in some way there too.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Craig asked, still needing a bit of time to process that he almost choked pressed up against a fence.  
"Why I didn't tell you?" Kenny huffed.  
"Cause I don't want any pity, especially not from you."  
"Who says I would give you any?" Craig stepped forward, his eyes determined.

"Listen up." Kenny meets him and if Craig had in a little better state he would have seen that Kenny's knees had started to grow weak.

"You're a nice guy Tucker. You run after people when they don't reply your text. You hang with your anxiety pussy off a friend home. You do what is expected of you, just with a bad attitude.  
And people like you don't leave drunk, abused, smoke machines as me, you would have pity on me, try to help, and come late at night to my house to see how I was doing."  
"What the fuck's wrong with you? I'm trying to help you."  
"What if I don't want your fucking help. Has it ever crossed your mind? Or have you been too busy going around wondering what I think of you without even knowing what **I want**?  
Maybe, Craig Tucker, I don't want you."

That hit hard, and Craig got quiet.  
"I knew it." He took another swung with the bottle.  
"Stop drinking." Craig spits.  
"What? You're my damn mom now too?" he asked, bringing it back up to his lips to provoke him.

Craig had enough and pushed the other teen to the ground.  
"What have happened to you? Where is that shit talking, poker-faced, bitch slapper that I feel for? Huh?"  
"He's right here." Craig took the bottle from him.  
"But for some stupid reason he now also gives two shits about you, so stop this."  
He threw the bottle away, it landing with a loud crash on the other side of the fence, on Kenny's yard.

"Why should I stop?" It took less than three seconds for the door to open, an angry man standing in the doorway.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OUT HERE? CAN'T AN OLD MAN GET SOME DAMN SLEEP IN THIS NEIGHBOURHOOD! HUH?!"

"Fuck" Kenny was quick to grab Craig's arm, pulling the black haired with him as fast as he could to the backside.  
He skilfully opened his bedroom window and dragged Kenny inside, both falling over on his bed.

Craig laid down to catch his breath.  
"Cause maybe I'm into a drunk, abused, smoke machines."  
Kenny smiled, his breath stank of alcohol.  
"You, are a fucking wreck."  
"Yeah, thanks, shithead." Kenny hit him in the head with a pillow.

"I never been in your room before." he said, then he realised the first time he was coming here was being chased by Kenny's dad in through a window.  
"This is like the next level of The Heathers Musical."  
"Craig." Kenny looked at him.  
"Look me in the eye and tell me you're not a gay teenager who watches musicals, wear scarves and throws rocks at my window."

Craig looked him in the eye. "This act is about a girl coming through the window to ride a guy and" Craigs hovers down. "They have rough sex."  
"Damn, count me in."  
Craig was kissing his lips and he tasted just as he looked.  
Cheap alcohol, smoke, blood and adventure.  
And nothing could compete with that.  
He wanted Kenny through health, sickness, the bad, the good, all that shit.  
Maybe normally, he would have had a breakdown right about now.  
It was so many things happening and he didn't know what Kenny thought and he didn't know what he thought.  
Fuck that right now Craig Tucker, he told himself.   
And he had taken his advice and started to think, what does Kenny want?

 

  
Meanwhile, a blond guy was standing on the balcony on the second floor of a nice house on the other side of town.  
Fingering with his shirt as he knocked on the cigarette to get off some ashes, sighing loudly to himself.

He went inside when his fingers were shaking so much he almost dropped it, looking inside to see if any light elves hadn't escaped from the dark night and into his room.

He closed the door to the balcony and opened up a window instead to not leave any traces of smoke for his parents to find.  
He went past the school catalogue that was lying open beside his desk, pausing and hovering over it.

He looked around before putting his cigarette out by pushing the tip onto the page, throwing the rest out of the window and making sure the catalogue hadn't caught on fire when he went by again.

He looked at his phone for any missing messages or calls before plugging it into the charger. He took off his pants, struggling with the buttons of his shirt, I should really stop drinking coffee before going to bed, he thought, letting his shirt fall to the ground.

He put on his sleeping shirt, an old, white, washed out one with the family's coffee shops logo on before laying in bed.

He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight either, insomnia wasn't nice, but he needed to make sure no pixies would come in stealing his stuff when the window was open so he had needed to stay awake anyway.

He closed his eyes, looking over at the desk.  
A totally normal school catalogue.  
With Kenny's happy face burned out in the middle.


	5. Cartman accuse people of being gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class has a new science essay to do.  
> Stan gets paired with Clyde.  
> Kyle with Cartman (to his big delight)  
> And Kenny to Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a meaning even tho it's not so obvious atm.  
> Also I'm sorry for not updating.

"Kenny Mccormick..Mccormick?? KENNY!" Kenny jerked up in his chair. Looking confused around in the classroom. The teacher scribbled down some notes unhappily on a paper and turned to face him. "Craig Tucker."  
"Here" A lazy voice came from the back of the classroom.

"You two will be working together on this short science essay." She said. "You will all be using the end result of your own lab that you did last week. You can use the internet and borrow what the school library got for you and also take home the book you have for classes."

Kenny turned his head to look at Craig who looked out of the window, Kenny didn't know if he hadn't noticed him or just didn't care enough. like he cared what he thought anyway, he then decided.

"This project needs to be in my email in two weeks and for every twenty-four hours it's late I will take away points from your grade. As long as we haven't agreed on something else you both parts of the group will get the same grade. Good luck." she said.

Craig looked at Kenny. Doing a school project with him? As their relationship wasn't shaky enough already. It was like having a relationship on your workplace, you don't.

The teacher put an end to the lesson, telling again the information for the school project before everybody stood up and started to leave. Kyle looked miserable as he made his way across the room to Cartman who had a big grin on his face.

Stan gave him a look of sympathy before making his way to Clyde. Craig stopped at Kenny's desk, note quite knowing how to approach the situation. "Wanna come to my place then?" Kenny said, the other students quickly walking out of the classroom.  
"Yeah sure, I mean. If it's okay."  
"Good." He stood up. The bruises on his face were still noticeable but when people asked Kenny about it, he had just replied that he had kicked some guys ass on his way from school.  
"Then we could, " study " " he said before taking off, Craig being the only one left.

"So Craig, do you think you can pull it off?" she asks him as she gathers some perms and papers in her arms.  
"Yes. At least I hope so."

**\---..---..---**

"Cartman! Of any person she could've paired me together with it needed to be you!" Kyle was angrily hovering over the half of the table to look at Cartman. HIs finger pointing just an inch from Cartmans face.  
"Ohh yeah cause you wanted to be paired with, oh, I don't know, Stan." Cartman looked at Stan that shrugged away.   
"What did I do?" he looked at Cartman and then at Kyle.

"gay" Cartman mutters taking a big bite of his lunch. Kenny rolled his eyes and picked in his food.   
"What? I'm not gay." Kyle was still upset, his eyebrows furred together.   
"I'm not gay either!" Stan explained. "uhh. Kenny. Kenny's gay!" Kenny looked up from his food. "What the fuck dude."

"You only get defensive of being gay if you are gay!" Cartman says, making a silly face at Kyle.   
"I don't mind gay people. But I'm still not gay!" Kyle sat down again.   
"Right, right.." Cartman said, taking his fork and snatching a piece of food from Kennys plate.

Stan glared at Kyle but quickly looked back at his lunch. "You're an asshole Cartman." he muttered with a sour face.  
"You're just getting defensive cause you wanna suck Kyles dick."  
"Since when is wanting to be paired together with your best friend on a school project equalise wanting to bang them."  
"Since now Stan, can't you keep up."

"What do you think Kenny?" Stan asked and now all three looked at him. "I think you're gay when you want to have sex with a guy." he said, uninterested as he took a bite of the grungy mashed potatoes.  
"See! Your logic is stupid!"

"eh, screw you guys. I'm sure Kenny is gay too." He said but Kenny had his thoughts on other things. Like how Craig's hair turned a bit upwards just at the end of his hat, on the left side of his head.  
Or how he fumbled with the end of one of the straps when Clyde said something that seemed to make him react.  
Or how Tweek..almost didn't stop looking at him..?   
Kenny furred his eyebrows.

"Trouble in paradise?" Cartman asked and when he thought Kenny didn't notice he reached out to take Kennys lunch tray to his side of the table. "sweet" he said low.

"Kenny?" Kyle looked at the blonde, he seemed to have calmed down from Cartman's teasing. He tilted his head just enough to block out Craig from Kenny's view.   
"Hm?" Kenny looked down at him.  
Kyle shared a glare with Stan before turning around to see what Kenny had been looking at.

"You care strangely much about this school essay," he said when he turned back. Kenny looked questioning at Kyle.  
"You were looking at Craig, right?" Stan said.  
Kenny just shook his head.  
"Jeez sorry for zooming out." he said, straightening up a bit and got a bit surprised to see Craig looking at him.  
Craig quickly looked back at his table when he saw Kenny had caught him.

He stood up to leave and heard Kyles voice in the distance. "Why's nobody accusing him of being gay?"

\---..---..---

"Okay so.. If an atom has more amounts of electrons it is negatively charged, and if it has more atoms it is positive?..no that's not right." Kenny sighed and held his head in his hands.

"I mean, it was almost, a bit, right." Craig moved closer to him on the bed and flipped a page in his notebook. "Atoms are the, like the big part to be easy. And the electrons, protons and neutron are the small building parts to make it all work. Right?"  
"..right" Kenny said a bit unsure, chewing on his bottom lip. Craig got a bit distracted but quickly turned back to the book before it had become suspicious.

"So.. If an atom has more amounts of electrons it is negatively charged, just like you said."  
"I was right?"  
"Yep. And if it has more protons it is positive instead."  
"ohh. Yeah, that makes more sense." He agreed, following Craig's finger when he pointed in his sloppy notes.  
"So when they have an equal amount of both it is electrically neutral."  
"..okay..?" Kenny said, sounding more unsure this time.

"You'll get it sooner or later." Craig ensured him but Kenny sighed. "I'll never get it in time."  
"Hey, yeah you will." Craig said but he didn't sound too sure himself on it causing Kenny to just sigh louder.   
"Okay, okay. Tell me again." Kenny said, trying to keep attention.

Craig started over with how atoms worked and how different elements were created and how they could react to each other. He had stopped to look up when he checked if Kenny was keeping up.  
This was way too boring and Kenny was way to distracting to look at.

After another fifteen minutes, Kenny laid back on his bed. "Time for a break." he said, looking at Craig who collected the book and notes he had brought with him.

"Doesn't sound too bad. It's hard explaining science to someone who sleeps in class." He says and feels Kenny playfully kicking him on the back. "Asshole."   
"Am I wrong tho?" He turned around at Kenny. He laid his hands over his head, his hoodie sliding up and exposing skin from his hipbones to a bit over his bellybutton.   
He had ripped jeans who probably had bigger holes than what they had ever planned to have.

Kenny was quiet but Craig didn't notice. Looking over Kenny that he had denied himself to do all day.  
Kenny snorted and pushed down Craigs head against his crotch playfully. "You're so gay Tucker." he said but he had a smile on his lips.

Craig lifted himself up and instead laid down on the side of Kenny. "Are their levels of gayness?"   
"Definitely," Kenny said. He took up his hands and made a space between them. "This is the degree of gayness."   
"Here is 'I like sports and has a poor fashion sense but it doesn't really matter cause you don't need to look good to drink beer."  
Kenny moved his left hand slightly.   
"Here is 'a small little twink that goes around and stares at other boys and says yas a lot and has a better fashion sense then what is good for them'."  
Kenny moved his right hand the same way. "And heeeere Craig." He dragged out his right hand until it was at least twice as long as before.  
"Here are you."

"Prick" Craig said, getting on top of him and pinning his hands to either side of his head.   
"You're not denying it." Kenny said, shrugging his shoulders. Craig went and placed his lips on Kennys, they were softer than he expected them to be when he first kissed him awhile ago. Not as the other guys he'd been with.

He had longed after it all day, but it was not like he could openly kiss him in class, they both knew that.  
He wondered if Kenny had missed it too.

"Y'know they accused me of being gay in school today." Kenny said when they paused. "oh yeah?" Craig replied, not really caring about chitchat but it wasn't often Kenny wanted to share things.   
"And they caught me looking at you." He said.  
"Do you, often took at me at lunch?" Craig dared to ask.  
"uhm, maybe." Kenny replied and Craig noticed he actually got a bit flustered. It wasn't many seconds he got to enjoy it though cause Kenny pressed against him to try to push Craig off him.

"You're heavier than you look." Kenny stated. "Are you calling me fat Mccormick?" Craig said, using more of his strength to push down his arms in the mattress again.  
Kenny rolled his eyes and looked away which gave Craig the perfect opportunity to surprise kiss him.

Kenny was put off guard as expected which made it easy for Craig to then dominate the kiss, Kenny even letting out some muffled sound between the kiss.   
Craig would be lying if he said he didn't like it, but he had never seen Kenny so fired up about a bit of make out before so he disconnected their lips to ask him.

"Knee" Kenny let out and first Craig was confused until he looked down and noticed his legs pushing against his crotch.   
"Sorry." he said but before Craig could make an excuse Kenny pulled him down for another kiss by dragging in the straps attached to his hat, Craig didn't complain.


	6. Kenny is moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers  
> Kenny offends Craigs guinea pig.

"Gosh Craig it's so late where were you, you know you get me worried when your out to late ev- **CRAIG**."  
Laura was washing the dishes before she turned around after Craig had entered.

"What happened to you!?" she quickly rushes to Craig who stands on the door mat.  
His nose bloody and dripping on the floor.

"Mom..This is Kenny." Kenny stood behind Craig on the stairs to the house. Laura seemed to be put off guard.  
"oh, well, that's nice" she said and Craig pushed Kenny on his back so he entered the house.

"Hi Ms.Tucker.." he said, Kenny didn't look so much different than he did from last time.  
Laura just looked very confused at Craig and then at Kenny before she seemed to snap out of it.  
"How rude of me! Come in!" she said, quickly moving out of the way.

"Craig..I think I should go.." Kenny says, backing away a bit.  
"No, no. I'm sorry for being rude."  
Laura insisted. Kenny looked at Craig and Craig nodded for him to get inside. He sighed a bit before obeying and stepping inside.

"So, Craig. what happened?"  
"Mum, I'm gay"  
"DO I HAVE A GAY BROTHER" Everyone looked at the end of the stairs where Craig's sister stood, one earphone out of her ear and her phone in her right hand.  
"Cath must hear!" She said with a happy face, turning back to her phone before hurrying back up the stairs.

"That's..nice?" Laura said smiling a bit insecure at her daughter before turning back to Craig.  
"Okay? So, that's your _boyfriend?"_   She said, looking over at Kenny who stopped in his action of sitting down to look at Craig. "Uhm.."

"Wait, you're not, upset about it?" Craig looked over at Laura who had made her way to the kitchen sink to boil some water.  
"No?" She turned her head. "What makes you think that."

Craig holds his sleeve over his nose.  
"Kenny's dad hit me"  
Laura put down the cups of tea angrily on the table.  
"He did what to you?"  
"Look, mum, it's no big deal I j-" "No big deal! Nobody will hurt **my** " she pointed at her chest "son and get away with it!"  
"Really" he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mum really it's okay. Just, would you mind Kenny staying? Not for long! Just until.."

Laura seemed to calm down a bit, looking over at Kenny who looked obviously uncomfortable in the situation played in front of him.  
"Oh yes. Absolutely. Of course he can."  
"Thanks." he said, standing straight again.  
"Look, it's late and all and" he continued, scratching the back of his head.  
"I get it." She said. "Go up to your room if you want. Take the tea with you:"  
Kenny looks not too happy at the tea but decided to bring it to be polite. "Thanks" he also says before he waited for Craig to start walking to his room.

"That was very..undramatic." He comments as he enters Craig's room. It was maybe the third time he had been at Craig's and Kenny didn't remember any details.  
It had been dark, and Kenny hadn't really been there for a house expectation.

"I mean, I knew my mum wouldn't probably get angry about it but. you can never be sure."  
He paused before he spoke again, this time with a sweeter voice.  
"Stripe. Stripe." Craig called and Kenny furred his eyebrows.

"My mum got me the horrible tasting biscuits I know you like."  
"Who the hell is St-" A guinea pig came out from a whole in a cage under Craig's desk, making some weird sound that made Kenny shrug back.  
"Why do you own a rat?" he asks, looking disgusted at the creature.

"He's not a rat." Craig says, getting down on his knees in front of the cage, unlocking it with one hand while holding biscuits with the other.  
"Come here." he says, taking the guinea pig up and put it in his lap.  
It made another weird sound as it walked down between Craig's legs, starting to nuzzle his thigh.

Kenny couldn't help about getting a weird feeling when Craig brought it up to his shoulder, Stripe crawled under his hoodie.  
"That's the ugliest rat I've ever seen."

"Maybe," Craig said, a bit more annoyed this time. "it is because it's not a rat." Kenny snorted.  
"It looks like one." he said as the creature peeked out at the end of Craig's hoodie.  
Craig held some crumbs of a biscuit out for him that he smelled before digging his face into.

"Here, hold him." Craig said, picking him up.  
"NO. No. nonono" But before Kenny had time to show it away it was in his lap.  
Kenny held up his hands as Stripe nuzzled his jeans, getting familiar with the new environment.

"God damn it Craig."  
"C'mon he likes you." Craig said moving closer to Kenny.  
"How do you know?" Kenny said, still not willingly touching Stripe.  
"He hasn't bitten you yet." he said and stood up.

"I'm gonna get you a newly washed t-shirt to sleep in." Craig said, walking out of the room and closing the door afterwards.  
Kenny didn't say that he would rather have a used one.

"Okay. Listen up rat." He looked at the guinea pig in his lap.  
He tried to pick it up by holding under his arms but then it squeaked loud and squirmed so he put it down.  
He looked sour at the creature.

"Craig seems to like you. And I, like, I want him to like me, too. Preferably more than you but that's discussable."  
He said, trying again and this time he tried to put him on his shoulder, the guinea pig clawed into his skin and Kenny needed to take a deep breath.

"So you kinda need to work together with me here." He said. He hesitated before reaching up and petting him.  
Striped seem almost as amused as Kenny about making friends but laid down on Kenny's shoulder.  
"For Craig."

The door opened and Craig came in with two shirts in his arms.  
"Would you like this one." He held up a shirt that was black with a washed out Spiderman on.  
"Or this one" The other one was an unsettling shade of red with guinea pigs on.  
Craig had aslo put a bandaid over his nose, making him looking more of a dork then he usually did.

"Nerd." Kenny said, trying to come up with an excuse to wear one of Craigs normal once.  
"Do you have anything else?" He raised an eyebrow at Craig that quickly looked at the hall behind him.  
"Yeah, sure, I can go look if you want something othe-" "That one." Kenny pointed at something blue on the floor behind his bed.

"That's my Adidas pants." Craig stated.  
"I knew that." Kenny said with faked confidence.  
"You want to sleep in my Adidas?"  
"..Definitely."

"Alright then." He walked over to the blue lump and threw it on Kenny.  
Then Stripe, who had been hiding in Kenny's hood came out, looking offended.  
Craig brightened up. "You touched him?"  
Kenny nodded, reaching to pat Striped head and Stripe complied.

"Here. Feed him." Craig took the 1/4 of a cucumber that laid half chewed in the cage and handed it to Kenny.  
"And..?" Kenny looked down at it, puzzled.  
"Reach it out to him." Kenny hesitated but did so. Stripe happily took small bites, sometimes pieces fell in under Kenny's shirt.

"Okay, playtime's over." He said when he could feel cold pieces of cucumber press against his skin when he moved.  
He picked it up, or tried, but Craig quickly took it from him.  
"Not like that, you'll hurt him." He showed Kenny how he should hold him instead. One hand under his arms and one on his butt.  
He then let him back in the cage and he was gesturing at Kenny that he wanted the cucumber.

Kenny, on the other hand, was too busy undressing to notice. "Kenny can I get t-"  
he looked around to see Kenny's hoodie on the floor, his shirt was tangled in his arms.  
"Hm?" he said, trying to get out of the shirt.

Craig moved in front of him, lifted the shirt and pressed his lips against Kennys. Kenny gave up with trying to get out of his shirt, letting it tangle in his arms behind his back.  
He always seems to be reminded that he missed kissing Craig as quickly as they lips meet.

"..help" Kenny let out after a while, Craig stopped to look at him and Kenny wiggled his arms.  
"Right." He reached behind him and assisted the blonde with getting his arms out.  
"Just Adidas then." he said, and Kenny rolled his eyes with a smile.

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, giving Craig a glare.  
"Be a gentleman and look away." He said with a jokingly angry face.  
Craig sighed but did. It hit him that he had never seen Kenny completely naked before.

He heard the belt attached to Kennys pants hit the floor, a pile of a belt, pants, socks and..underwear? Were beside him.  
He looks puzzled back at Kenny.  
"We said just Adidas right? And I'm delivering."  
Craig tried to not imagen how Kenny would look naked front of him.

Then Craig stood up hasty. "Come" He said grabbing Kenny by the wrist and he heard him blur out a "uhokay" before following him.  
They walked into some kind of spare room beside the living room and Craig opened a window before climbing through it.

"Come on" he said to Kenny, still holding his wrist.  
"Alright, alright." He stepped out. It was a very long but small piece of the house to stand on outside and Kenny thought he would fall at once.  
"I got you." Craig said, giving Kenny's hand a squeeze.

They both walked with their backs tightly against the wall until Craig grabbed a hold of a ladder that was attached to the wall.  
"Soon there." he said and started to climb, Kenny right behind.  
It wasn't long until he saw Tuckers feet disappear, a hand reaching out to him again.

Kenny took it and got pulled up on the rough.  
Summer had crept closer quickly, it was beginning of May and the sun had started to rise.  
Craig seated himself comfortably beside the chimney, patting at the spot beside him.

Kenny quickly crawled up and sat beside him, Tucker was turned around from him before turning back with a package of cigarettes and a lighter.

He handed one to Kenny.  
"For a fucked up life." Kenny said as Craig took his too.  
"But still good." Craig added, lighting his before handing it to Kenny who must be freezing to death with no shirt.

Craig took his jacket and put it on Kenny, blood drops had started to come more often on it.  
Kenny smiled and pulled it closer when he thought Craig didn't notice.

"Do you do this often?" Kenny asked, blowing out smoke.  
"No. Only when I feel really sad or really happy."  
"What do you feel now?"  
Craig shrugged his shoulders. "Both I think."

Without warning, he laid down in Kenny's lap, his head on his left thigh. The sky had turned yellow with stripes of pink across it.  
Kenny reached down and kissed him, a bit deeper this time.  
Cigarette smoke filling up all their senses, Craig quite liked it, but wondered how Kenny could still be fine considering smoke went upwards.  
Kenny didn't mind.

They sat there for a while. Talking. laughing, kissing, being normal teenagers.  
Until Craig took longer and longer to respond.  
Kenny let it be, on his second cigarette when he looked down at the raven haired again.  
"Tucker. Do you ever wonder what would happen if it weren't like this? If we could just be, yknow. Without people having to butt in."

Craig was breathing heavily, his hand on Kenny's knee, smoke coming out from his mouth because of the cold temperature.  
Kenny smiled, putting out the second cigarette and letting the smoke blend in the now red sky.  
"Still good." He agreed.

How he planned to get Craig of the roof without waking him up was a trouble for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters are coming up!  
> Yey!  
> Be sure to leave Kudos or a comment or similar of you want to, it really makes it so much more fun to write.


	7. What does Craig's dick taste like?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoiler  
> Craig's little sister outed him and Kenny for being gay in school.  
> Cartman is laughing his ass off and Kenny isn't happy about it.

"Kennnnyyy"  
"Fuck off Cartman."   
Keny thought he was in a good mood until he met Cartman and realised that no, today again he couldn't deal with Cartman.  
To be fair no one can ever put up with Cartman.  
"Ohh.. I see.. But maybe you would rather fuck..hmm..I don't know..Craig?"

Kenny looked annoyed at Cartman.  
"Seriously, disturb some one else assface."  
Cartman danced around Kenny.  
"hugging and kissing. making oouutt. Kenny wants to suck Craigs diiickk."   
"What the fuck is your obsession with Craig?"  
"Well. You walked together to school together."  
"So? Stan and Kyles do that too."  
"Yes, and they're fags" Cartman had stopped dancing, his normal grin on his face.  
"But that's beside the point."

"I don't know what your deal is but I have class now so leave me alone."  
"uhhh. School project with Craaiig."  
"Shut up fatass."  
"I'm. not. fat."  
Kenny gave him the finger before heading into his class.

"Cartman said you were fags earlier."  
Kenny said with a straight face as he sat down beside Kyle, Stan and Cartman on the other side.  
"Oh. Alright." Kyle said and continued eating.  
Kenny raised an eyebrow.  
"Stan?" He must have a bigger reaction.  
"What?" he said, clearly not paying attention.  
Cartman seemed to smirk wider than usual.

"Okay, the fuck happened to you guys?" he asks, sitting straighter on the bench.   
He saw that Kyle and Stan were trying to be discreet but he could see the small glare they exchanged.  
"Kyle." Kenny said, turning his head to face Kyle.  
"Okay, okay!" he says, Kenny could see he was uncomfortable.  
"It has..been a rumour." he hesitated.

Cartman had a hard time not laughing and he snickered.  
"WhAT rumour?" Kenny asks.  
"Nothing big! or, especially, bad?" he looked unsure at Stan.  
"Just say it."  
"everyoneatschoolhavebeentalkingabouthowgayyouandcraigareanditsfuckinghillarious" Cartman burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"There's a rumour about you being gay." Stan finally said.  
"With Craig." Kyle added.

"Because we walked to school together?" he asked annoyed.  
"No..?" Kyle looked confused.   
"or maybe"  
Cartman just laughed without stopping.  
"It's not even funny." Stan said facing Cartman.

"How other would it start?"  
Kyle shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. I just heard some girls talk about it in the hall."  
Kenny thought for a second.  
"How old were they?"  
"Uhh maybe about three years? four?"  
Kenny stood up, just barely touching his food.

"I need to go." he says.  
"And I'm not gay."  
Cartman who had started to begin to calm down begin to laugh again.

Craig's stupid little sister of course.  
It was a stupid idea to come to Craig's family for help.  
He walked grumpily through the hallway, going out to light a cigarette before his next lesson.

When the clock hit half past twelve Kenny sat down at his desk, still angrily looking.  
"..."  
"...Kenny."  
Kenny tried to focus on the class, first time in forever.  
Shut up Craig.  
"..Kenny?" it was about half into the lesson when Kenny snapped.  
"What do you want Craig?" he spat as he turned around.

The teacher looked puzzled.  
"Craig do you have something to say? Something you want to share with the class?"  
"No." He quickly answered.  
The rest of the lesson Craig was quiet, when the class was over Kenny tried to quickly grab his stuff so he could hurry out.

"What was that all about?" Craig had walked up to Kenny.  
"I just wanted to see if you were alright." he added, a bit pissed about being rejected pretty harshly earlier.  
"I was. Until Cartman laughed his ass off because some once little sister has told everyone that you and I are gay." he said with a hateful smile.  
"I heard." he responded.  
"Great." Kenny picked up his bag.

"But does it matter?" he asked.  
Kenny looked offended.  
"Yes, it does."  
"Why?"

"Guys, not to interrupt but may you have this conversation outside?" their teacher stood beside the door.  
"Yes, sorry." They quickly moved outside the door and the teacher locked it.  
"These people aren't like like your dad Kenny, they won't beat you up for it."  
"How do you know?"

Mandy, their teacher, interrupted.   
"Sorry to interrupt Kenny, but I can assure your Craig is right."  
Kenny didn't look too pleased about having a teacher butt in his conversation with Craig.  
"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to drive home to my wife." She said, putting her keys back into her pocket.

"okay, that was uncalled for." Kenny said when she was away from sight.   
"Yeah." Craig laughed lightly.   
Kenny waited a second. "Maybe you have a point."  
Craig smiled. "Wanna go back to my place?"  
"Yeah, your rat needs company."

"KENNY HOW DID CRAIGS DICK TASTE LIKE."  
"Okay that's it."

..--..--..

"You didn't have to do that."  
"He was being an asshole."   
Kenny was laying beside Craig on the bed, his head on Craig's chest.  
Craig had walked to Cartman and pushed him hard in the nose. Normally Cartman had punched back but he got a pretty good hit and Cartman had bent forward with his nose bloody.

Saying that Craig didn't have to was true but he was really happy that he had. That Craig also had limits for how much shit he could put up with.   
Also punching Cartman was funny.

"You need to have a talk with your sister though."  
"She already texted me after lunch, saying she only told Cath and Katie but Katie hadn't shut up about it. She were really sorry."  
"Was she? Could you feel her suffering in the text?"  
"Absolutely."

"And she won't do it again?"  
"You can only out some one once for being gay."  
"I don't want Cartman commenting about that he heard that from one to ten   
I'm a seven on the scale of how loud can you be in bed."

  
"No. She won't do it again." He paused. "And that's weirdly specific.   
"I don't want some blog dedicated to my sex life."  
"She would never do that."  
"No. Now she won't"

It was quiet for a while before Kenny spoke again.  
"Thanks, that you let me live here." Kenny trailed circles on Craig's tummy, over the waistband of his Addidas pants he had worn some days ago.  
"No problem."

"And for punching Cartman."   
"He deserved it." Craig said, running a hair through Kenny's hair.  
"I know, but still. Hot."  
Craig chuckled. "Was it hot that I punched Cartman in the face? Was it because you think Ca-"  
"So grOSS! Don't ever try to utter that sentence near me again." Kenny made a choking sound to show his disgust.

"You really hate him don't you?"  
"Fuck yeah I do."  
Kenny's hand had wandered to play with Craig's pants waistband instead.  
"Kenny. What are you doing?"  
Kenny smirked lightly, god he needed this.  
"I'm going to see what Craig Tucker's dick taste like."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope.  
> This fanfic is not dead.


	8. Ugly rat and boyfriend problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig and Kenny works out their problems and what they are to each other.
> 
> Update: I realised there was a shit ton of grammar and spelling fuck ups I'm this, I guess it was the program I'm using. I can't wait to get Microsoft going.

“...” seven p.m..   
Kenny wasn’t used to being able to sleep late.   
Old habits die hard and so he laid next to Craig on the bed.   
The sun would’ve fallen right on them if the curtains hadn’t blocked it out.

His only company was Stripe, Craigs rat that was awake in his cage on the other side of the room.  
He would’ve been lying if he said he liked the animal, and he still didn’t want to hold it but he had gotten used to it. And for whatever reason Craig liked it a lot.

He wondered how he had ended up here. And what was going on in his own family.   
He had only meet his sister since he had splitted from them, yet she didn’t seem to be fully aware what had happened and he didn’t know if he should be grateful or not.

He wondered if he should be heading back, if things would be better or worse and when.  
But feelings weren’t his thing and he quickly turned back his attention to Craig.  
He turned a lot in his sleep and Kenny had woken up more than once without a blanket on him, all of it had being pulled to Craigs side of the bed.  
He didn’t mind it too much, and he didn’t want to wake him up so he never said anything about it.

It didn’t take long before Kenny had started to get bored, minutes took forever and his body was itching.  
He rolled over and looked over Craig, he had never really looked at Craig. Not so thoughtfully, afraid on what opinions the other would have about it.  
He leaned in a bit closer before he felt pressure on the back of his neck and then he felt a pair of lips press against his.

“You tricked me!” Kenny said when he pulled away from a grinning Craig.   
“I never said I was asleep.” he rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his body where as he now sat on top of Kenny.  
“Your rats awake.” Craig turned slightly sour. “Not a rat.” he said as he turned to look at Stripe in the cage and got of Kenny.

‘Great, I lost my attention to a rat’ Kenny thought as he sat up to look at Craig who opened his cage to take out the guinea pig.   
It made his usual noises and stroked against Craig's hand.  
He feed him a carrot while he stroked his head and Stripe seemed pleased.  
Kenny decided to head up and stretched out his body, he had not so unusually fallen asleep in his normal clothes from the way before, Craig on the other hand was in his Adidas.

Craig sat with him for a while before putting him back in his cage.   
He sighed “Kenny we need to talk” he said and Kenny felt something turning in his stomach, that was never good to hear.

“What is all this?” Craig looked up at him and Kenny felt uncomfortable at once.  
“Is what?”  
“Us. What we’re doing.” Kenny knitted his eyebrows and Craig stood up, debating if he should sit down on his bed or not but remained standing.  
“I mean.. it was just fun and all.” Kenny said hesitating, pausing to see if he would object. Craig was silent.

“And now..?” he encouraged.   
“..i don't know.”

“You live here.” he said, and Kenny noticed he started to get a bit sour.   
“What’s your point”  
“You live in my house and talking to my family, hanging out in school. Are we still just fuckbuddies to you?”  
Kenny felt himself being put on the edge, his hands looking for something to fidget with   


“Kenny” Craig called, Kenny had apparently taken too long to respond and Craig stepped forward, raising a eyebrow.  
“Fuck off” he said, gritting his teeth..That didn’t go as planned.  
“I get that you have a shitty family or whatever but what have I ever done to you.” It wasn’t really a question, and Kenny didn’t have an answer.  
“Nobody's gonna respect you if you act like a brat refusing to take on any actual conversation.” He continued, stepping forward again so he stood close to Kenny now.  
“I’m here for you, and my family is here to help but you refuse.”   


Kenny looked away, trying hard to not look at him even though he was almost literally in his face.  
“But you don’t let me.” Craig seemed pretty desperate to get an answer by now, trying to make Kenny to look him in the eye.  
“What are you so scared of?” he asked and then Kenny had enough, he pushed him lightly before grabbing a shirt and walking out.  
Craig tried to grab at him before looking disappointed.   
“Running isn’t gonna help!” he says but he can already hear Kenny's footsteps down the stairs.

If it was a normal situation Kenny would feel a bit awkward rushing past Craig's mom, standing in the kitchen making breakfast but he couldn’t bother to care this time. He had taken on his shirt down the stairs and grabbing his jacket before heading out.  
It was an old jacket, and he had it for a long time. It had some bloodstained on the jacket and the furred on the hood was all messed up, some of it gone and pretty dirty.  
His mom had offered to wash it from time to time but all to often he declined, he didn’t want to go out without it and so holidays were pretty much the only opportunity she had to it cleaned up.  
Even so he noticed now it seemed cleaner than usual, he smelled it but it only smelled like Craig, His mom must have clean it sometime when he was busy, he was grateful but there was no time to point that out now, and so he was out of the door.

It was no use in going home, he didn’t want to either if not maybe for grabbing some of his stuff but there was no use now. He made his way through the woods instead, it wasn’t much really and not hard to locate yourself even if you were in the middle of it. 

He made his way through it until he came to the end of it, a green spot.  
The trees had been farer and farer apart until, here, it was barely none.  
At the end of it was a cliff with a pretty good depth to it, he went here some times to drink, or with his friends when a party had gotten boring.  
He was fully settled on taking a moment to breath out, zipping up his jacket and pulling up his hood. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**10:34 AM Mom: Are you doing okay? I heard from Craigs mom you stayed over there. Won't you come home?**

He scrolled over their conversation over the past weeks.   
He should really be better at texting back, she hadn't done anything wrong.

**09:47 PM: Staying over at Craigs for a while.** ****  
**07:32 AM Mom: Whos Craig?  
** **07:32 AM Mom: Where are you?** **08:28 PM Mom: Your sister misses you** **11:03 PM: I’m fine.** ****  
**05:13 PM Mom: She said she saw you at school today** ****  
**05:13 PM Mom: She seemed very happy about it.** ****  
**08:59 PM Mom: Craigs mom called me.** ****  
**07:21 AM Mom: Is he a classmate** **  
** **08:11 AM Mom: Kenny?**

He put down his phone again. Not responding today either.. First step is to admit you have a problem, he thought.

He then felt a hard push on his back and before he knew what was happening he was on the ground.   
Even so, it didn’t take him long to figure out who it was.   
He took strain with his foot and flipped over, a bitter, black haired teenage boy under him.   
He looked more pissed then Kenny remembered.   
“Are you here to lecture me Tucker?” he said, Craig kicking away his legs so he was free to stand up.

“Ladies and gentlemen” he announced “the man speaks.” he gesticulated to Kenny who was just standing up.    
“I can speak for myself just fine” he said, not bothering to wiping of the dirt on his clothes.   
“Really? Didn’t seem you had much to say on the matter.”   
“How do you know?” Kenny said. Why couldn’t just Craig leave him alone, why did he need to push things when it was fine the way it was.   
  
“No? Tell me then.” He said, but Kenny yet again, stayed silent.  
“You have nothing to say to me?” he said, walking to him and giving him a rough push to his chest.  
“Maybe I would if you weren’t such a mom.” he said, giving him a push back.  
And soon they were on each other again, insults coming from here and there, and fists soon to.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so pissed if you just were a better fucking boyfriend!” Kenny then said, catching his breath and pulling Craig off him.   
Craig looked surprised, seeming to lower his guard and first Kenny didn’t get why.

“Oh.” he then said, and they both sat in silent.   
Kenny resting on his uper arm and they both catched their breaths. He would have some good bruises showing.

“You really think that? That that’s..what we are?”   
Kenny thought to himself, there was no way to really back out of that one once he got himself into this, but maybe, backing out of this wasn’t his best option.  
Kenny nodded slowly, looking up at Craig properly for the first time in long.

Craig stood up and offered his hand to Kenny who tuck it and he pulled the blonde up.   
“Why didn’t you just tell me” he asked, but he didn’t seem as upset anymore.  
“I don’t know, words aren't really my thing.” he admitted.  
“It’s kinda cold” Craig admitted, Kenny's redend hands agreed.  
“Come on, moms making breakfast.” he said.   
“I know, walked by her in the kitchen.”

“That’s…” Craig started, fixing his hat that had started to slide.   
“Yeah..Gonna have to explain myself.” he said as they started walking.   
“After you partner.” Craig said and making a over exaggerated gesture as he would’ve showed Kenny to get in his car on a date,   
“Are you starting to call me boyfriend in public I’ll push you of the cliff.” he said, but he smiled and grabbed a hold of Craigs hand as they walked back to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't that many chapters left so, but I'm working on it.  
> Things have happened but I'm trying to continue updated this and so far I've suceeded.  
> I'm thinking to write another South Park fanfiction with another paring that has it's starting base in this, but we'll see.  
> Also keep in mind I'm not from the USA (i'm from sweden) so some details or grades etc might be a bit of.


End file.
